


Just Another Trip to the Infirmary

by MelyannaTheMaia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm sorry to the rest of you who read this, M/M, and Ms. Foley, for my myth friends, thank you all for a wonderful year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyannaTheMaia/pseuds/MelyannaTheMaia
Summary: Will's plans are ruined by yet another unplanned trip to the infirmary, and he starts to question his half-sister's and her friends' life choices.





	Just Another Trip to the Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> to my lovely beta keep_calm_and_ks and for my friends who made Myth Tradition so enjoyable

“I swear to all the gods I have never met anyone more idiotic in my life!” 

Will sighed heavily and mentally tucked away the quiet, peaceful plans he had wanted to enjoy for the afternoon. A shout like that meant not only had someone screwed up, but it was a particular someone: John Rezza, son of Athena. Sure enough, limping into the infirmary on his loud friend’s shoulder was the goddess of wisdom’s klutziest son, and despite his considerable skill in the arena, he always managed to injure himself in some easily-preventable way after walking out of it. Said loud friend Emily, daughter of Hephaestus, was still going strong on her tirade of insults regarding his latest misfortune.

“How in Hades did you manage to trip over your own damned foot!? It’s literally right in front of you, it’s not that hard to miss!” The volume in the thankfully empty infirmary was quickly rising as Emily’s voice bounced off the walls and was joined by her unfortunate friend’s shout of, “It’s not my fault that rock was there! And I would be fine right now if you hadn’t yelled so loud that I dropped my shield on my other one!”

Will coughed to get their attention and pointed to the nearest corner, “Just put him on the usual bed.” Those two would be the bane of his existence for the next half hour, while their usual loud banter worsened his growing headache. Gods, he was going to need a long nap after this shift.

“Both of you are going to raise the dead if you keep on like this,” remarked a rather dry and raspy voice from the supply room. Holding a pile of ice packs and eyeing her friends with a glare was Will’s half-sister Jennifer. He had forgotten that he’d sent her back there to find those ice packs for her feet and back. She’d sung at a wedding and three first communions yesterday, and her penchant for wearing heels for every ceremony meant she’d come back to the cabin very sore all over. Her strained vocal cords were not helping her mood, as Jennifer would normally be adding to the volume by telling her friends to shut up, she was tired, gods damn it.

“Look at what he did this time!” Emily called out, gesturing to the offending broken foot. Will caught the look his sister threw him across the room, a mix of exasperation and affection, before she limped over to the bed and placed one of the ice packs on his injured foot. “You know the drill by now, John,” she instructed as she settled into the stool next to the bed, “Ice, keep it elevated, and ambrosia and you’ll be fine tomorrow. And next time, have Emily hold your damn equipment so you don’t hurt yourself.”

Both her friends opened their mouths to comment along the lines of “I told you!” in Emily’s case and “Not my fault!” in John’s, but Jen’s aggravated glare effectively warned them, “Don’t, I have a headache and you don’t want to make it worse.” She did, however, calmly point to her brother and beckoned him over to her. “I’ve got this, Will—you look like you need a break,” Jen said, in her signature Mom tone. Will wasn’t surprised—he knew he looked tired—but she was giving him a look that meant she had another motive.

“I'm assuming you want me to go back to the cabin then?” he asked.

Emily spoke up this time, gesturing to her bedridden friend. “He’ll be fine. You look like you’ll visit Cabin 13 if you don’t sleep.”

Will did his best not to start at the mention of Cabin 13, but not quick enough for it to escape Jen’s notice. She only raised her eyebrow, though, as she’d lectured him before on not dealing with his emotions properly, and in private at that. 

“In that case, don’t break anything and I’ll see you in the morning. John, don’t you dare try to walk on that,” Will said.

John gave him a mock-offended look and retorted, “I get it’s your job, doc, but I’m not that stupid.” 

Emily scoffed, “I wouldn't be so sure,” and the back and forth began again. Will left shaking his head, slightly desperate to get out of there before Jen changed her mind.

Will stopped almost as soon as he had left the infirmary. Below him stretched the full vista of Camp Half-Blood, with the Long Island Sound glittering in the afternoon sun. He looked around and found a suitably large enough boulder to sit on for a nice quiet moment. It was hard to find a quiet moment, even though the world wasn’t being threatened by Gaia or the Titans. Percy and Jason had dragged the gang out to mop up the stragglers from those battles, but Will was far more concerned about another demigod of the Big Three.

Jen had always had a sharp eye for hidden emotions, but her attempts to push him at Nico hadn’t succeeded. She’d told him, “Life’s too short for us, and gods know you don’t get out enough! You need to take advantage of these opportunities while you can, Will.”

He knew that he’d have to do something about his Nico problem at some point, but with life getting hectic around here as summer and more campers arrived, he simply didn’t have time. He’d talk to Nico soon though. Definitely.

Fate seemed to want to intervene however. An uncharacteristic cold breeze startled Will out of his introspection. Record highs at this time of year meant that it didn’t have a natural source, and he began running through the possibilities, including hostile ones, when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around, Will silently cursed, then reached out to support a very bloody Nico that had just stumbled out of the shadows. “Where have you been?” he asked with clear concern, searching for the source of the blood covering his clothes.

“Nest of Titan-worshipping cultists down in Philly. The others are fine, hey would you stop pawing me? I’m fine, Will. The blood’s not mine,” Nico answered. He looked at Will, rather amused by his irritation, but Nico’s pupils weren’t dilated or off center which was good. That was all Will was looking at, yep, nothing else. He was thankful Nico wasn’t really the source of the blood but that didn’t mean he was unhurt. “I’m still dragging you back to the infirmary to make sure. I know you well enough, Nico, you don’t take care of yourself.”

Nico huffed a laugh, “Maybe I just need someone else to help me with that, what do you think?”

Will’s heart momentarily stopped beating, but he regained his composure quickly and retorted, “I don’t play nurse.”

Nico smirked, “Not even if I asked nicely?” Will glared at him, and Nico backpedalled, “Okay, sorry that was bad. Really I shouldn’t have said that….” Will just shook his head. In his head he could swear he heard a little voice that sounded like his sister telling him, “Say something you blockhead!”

Will cut off Nico’s apology, “It’s okay Nico, but you owe me dinner after all this. I’ve patched you up enough times for you to owe me one.” Nico blinked twice slowly then replied, “Sounds good Will.”

They started up the hill together but stopped when they heard a high-pitched cackle from the infirmary. 

“Your sister and her friends got hurt again?” Nico asked. Jen’s laugh was a rather distinctive, and Will only had to roll his eyes to get the message across.

When they entered, the three friends looked up. Emily quickly stashed away her phone when she saw the two and started over to help, but Jen held her back. “I think those two will be fine on their own,” she murmured, trying to minimize their presence. It worked, that is, until John saw the pair and opened his big mouth, “Is that who you’re trying to set up this time, Jen?

Will and Nico froze next to a cot when they heard John’s exclamation, but it was Emily who spoke up first, “And this is why we have to keep coming back to this damn infirmary.”


End file.
